Fanfiction:Fyzu/Aqua x Lord of the Shadows
The sun was setting over the horizon like a dodgeball thrown from Baller's hand. The sky gleamed a veritable rainbow of colors as the day drew to a close. The interior of the fortress was rank with the smell of mildew laced with the sting of smoke from nearby candles. It was about curfew time, and the knights of the fortress were busy tidying up for tomorrow's playthrough. In one dark corner of the fortress sat the Lord of the Shadows, barely visible in the shade. He set his helmet upon a nearby table, which creaked from its weight. Leaning his blade against a nearby wall, he took a passing glance around the room. His violet eyes wandered aimlessly until they found purchase on a figure near the doorway. There stood a lady, fairer than any he had seen before. Her limbs shined blue like a platinum bow, and her torso was a bright pink that brought to mind the scent of roses and of good memories past. She donned a hood sown out of the sky and wore a smile bright as his own skin was dark. The Lord of the Shadows had not thought it possible... but he had indeed found the love of his life. Aqua turned, her hood dropping and her bright red eyes locked with his violet ones, and in that moment she realized that his lavender eyes were the one thing she could drown in, and she longed to do just that. To gaze unerringly, eternally into those violet eyes. Not a word was spoken between the two, for they know that this was a match made on the fourth wall. They were destined for each other. The pair drew ever closer, Aqua's body steaming from the burning passion she was feeling from holding The Lord of the Shadows close like this. The Lord of the Shadows blushed profusely, his cheeks a bright shade of maroon, shining through the dark of his skin. Their lips came together like two magnets, in a collision of pure, unadulterated passion. The taste of the freshest spring water filled the Lord of the Shadows's lips, but it could not extinguish the burning flame inside of him, the burning, carnal lust for Aqua. Aqua was positively boiling inside, and her lips were tingled with the tantalizing taste of dark chocolate and cherries. But she wanted more. At long last, their lips parted, and both were breathing heavily. As Aqua desperately tried to get oxygen into her lungs after their lip locking, she was unsatisfied. Air in the lungs was no longer as important to Aqua as him inside her. "You really do know how to get a girl wet." Aqua giggled. "Well you know what they say about men with dark skin..." The Lord of the Shadows winked. "Let's go to somewhere more private, shall we? I don't think McSlash will appreciate it much if we make a mess here." "Lead the way then, my black beauty." Aqua salaciously smiled. -several hours later- "Mm, you were so much harder than Stone." Aqua sighed. "Wish you lasted longer though, you couldn't survive one hit." "Aww, but that isn't fair, you kept using your bubbles on me. You can't blame me if you don't give me a chance..." the Lord of the Shadows complained. "Fufufu... just wait for true mode, my dear. You haven't seen anything yet~" -Fin please don't kill me this is so cringy Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs Category:Weird